Mamodo To Vampire
by Hell Reaper
Summary: the story is plain and simple      Kiyo and Zatch go to Yokai Academy. Kiyo replaces tsukune Kiyo/harem
1. Chapter 1

Mamodo To Vampire

Disclamer: i don't own Zatch Bell or Rosario vampire wish i did but i don't

this is my first story

the story is plain and simple Kiyo and Zatch go to Yokai Academy. Kiyo replaces tsukune Kiyo/harem

zatck bell/anime did not read the manga

rosario vampire/mostly manga some anime

it takes place right after Zatch and Kiyo defeat Faudo but after an encounter with a new mamodo Kiyo loses the ability to read all of zatch's spells from the book so now he's stuck with just zaker. even if he knows the spells they won't work until they apper in the book again. They are then sent away to Yokai Academy to keep them safe from and you'll read the rest

characters might seem different i'll fix that later

"_thinking"_

"speaking"

"**SPELLS**"

Prolong Chapter 1

Kiyomaro Takamine is a genius 15-year old junior school student with an IQ of over 180. His intelligence makes him a target for bullying and harassment causing him to develop an introverted and apathetic demeanor to the point where he skips school on a regular basis, but that all changes when he meets a certin bloud haired, lightining mamodo named Zatch Bell. Now they fight together in the battle between 100 to determind the king of the mamodo. Zatch himself want's to become a kind king to stop the fighting but in this story that really matter.

We find the duo in the park fighting a strang mamodo."**ZAKERU" **Kiyo shouted firing a bolt of lightning from Zatch at the mamodo, but it failed due to the mamodo's book keeper casting one of it's spells "**DAIGA"** making the lightning vanish. "Damit, this is the fifth one this week where are they all coming from" said Kiyo while him and his partner run out of the way of the on coming attack." Kiyo, we have to hurry and stop them before they hurt someone." said Zatch.

"I know, we have to come up with a plan so that" but before he could finish the gold book keeper familiar voice call his name. He turned in the direction of the voice hopeing it wasn't who he thought it was. Kiyo's eyes widend when he saw that the person calling his name was his mother Hana Takamine."Mom what are you doing here it' dangerous." he yelled. "Kiyomaro, Zatch what happen to you two and who are these people?"Hana asked with a worried look on her face after seeing the cuts and bruises on her son and Zatch.

"Hoho" the mamodo chuckled" what do we have here, it seems thatthis woman is importent to them" he turnede to his partner" Sai do it" with a bored expression he sighed"alright Gino" "**KAISEN**" after the spell was casted Gino raised his hand a dark mass started to form. There were two things that shocked Zatch and Kiyo. One the dark mass looked just like Brago's "GIGANO REIS" and two it was aimed at Kiyo's mother.

There was nothing she could do as the spell came towards her. Hana closed her eyes, but then heard another yell "**RAUZARUKU**" her eyes snapped back opened just in time to see Zatch surrounded by a rainbow light holding back the dark energy. Hana felt a hand on her shoulder. Her son was behind her the book in his hand shining bright, but she was stuck on his eyes. They had nothing but pure anger and hatred. She had never seen Kiyomaro like this before.

"Mom get back and stay behind me" she did what he told her to do. "Kiyo" Zatch spoke after crushing the attack in his arms,"that spell it was brago's.""I know but it doesn't make sense, unless," he was interrupted by the mamodo"So it seems that you notice. My spells all depends on the person I am fighting, although I don't have the foggyest clue what will come out, but that is what makes it so much fun."

Kiyo glared at the demon child."Your insane, is that the reason your fighting us" this time it was Sai who replied."No, the reason we're after you two is the same as the others" the gold book pair looked puzzled by this. Sai raised an eyebrow" You still don't understand," he sighed"it's because the two of you destroyed Faudo nothing else." their eyes widened in realization to what he said._"It made sense, at the start mamodo came from all over to fight Zatch because they thought he was weak. Now they're coming to fight him because he beat Faudo"_

"**DIOGA KAISEN**" is what broke them out of their thoughts. they looked up just in time to see one of the spells used to release Faudo."Damit, this isn't good we need to finish this now" Kiyo looked at Zatch the "RAUZARUK" wore off."Zatch"he yelled while pointing two finger at the attack.

"The 7th spell "**ZAGURUZEMU**"" Zatch's eyes went white and he opened he mouth shooting an eletric ball at the opposing attack. Once it hit, the spell the crazed mamodo cast shine slightly and seemed to have electricity running through it. Gino started laughing hysterically."What the hell was that? Were you trying to help us finish you off." he look at Kiyo and saw something he wasn't expecting. He was smiling and the book in his hand was shining brighter then ever. Kiyo finally spoke."No wasn't supposed to help you, it was suppose to help us." Gino then knew what he meant, he turn and screamed at his partner."Sai Run!"

"It's to late" the gold book owner yelled as he casted his last spell."" The Fourth Spell "**BAOU ZAKERUGA"**" Zatch then shot his most powerful attack. A large yellow lightning dragon barreled towards their oppponents. When the two attacks collided the dragon grew twice in size and became much stronger destroying the other and continued. The dragon hit the demon child directly but although it missed the human a spark still caught the book on fire.

Kiyo and Zatch tured around to leave only to miss seeing that the mamodo's book was glowing. Sai opened the book to see the new spell appear. With the last bit of energy he had he said it."**DAI SUGARA**" and before Gino could disappear completely a beam of light shot out of his eyes heading stright for Kiyo. Kiyo froze hearing the spell being casted. He turned to see it a few feet away from him. But before hitting it's intended target Kiyo's mother pushed him out of harms way only for the beam to hit the gold book.

Between the four that were lefted each had a different reaction to what had happened. Sai was relieved for hitting the book instead of the black haired boy or his mother. He didn't really want to hurt them. Zatch was horrified because he thought he was going to be separated from Kiyo and all his friends. Also for not keeping his promise to Kolulu to become a kind king. Kiyo was angery and ashamed at himself for letting himself get careless and the result of that Zatch's book was destroyed.

Finally Hana was confused because she did not know what just happened. She saw Zatch crying, Kiyo on his hands and knees punching the ground, and the man smiling but the boy that was with him was nowhere to be seen. Hana walk over and picked up what she thought was the cause of her son's and Zatch's strange behavior. She brought it back to Kiyo and held it out to him "Kiyomaro, I think you dropped this." Kiyo's, Sai's, amd Zatch's eyes all landed on what Hana was holding. In her hands was Zatch's mamodo book unharmed the only difference was that it was back to it's original red color. At that moment the three of them said the same thing."ehhhhhhhh"

The shocked look on their faces lasted about a minute until Zatch broke the silence."Hey, I'm not disappearing" he said with a smile back on his face. _"What could have happened it was clearly hit with the spell"_ Kiyo thought. His eyes widen as he gaped into the book. "What the hell!" he unintentionally shouted causing everyone to jump and look to him. "Kiyomaro what's wrong?" he looked up at his mother then back down at the red spell book." I can't read them. The spells. I can't read them any more.

But before Kiyo could come up with an explanation for this the former book weider spoke. "I think I know what happened to your book" Kiyo looked at Sai supiciusly . He walked over to them with his hands in his pockets. "Relax now that I don't have the book anymore I don't have a reason to fight you" they let their guard down a little " anyway like Gino mentioned earlier our spells are effected by our opponent both physically and mentally. So most likely that the spell erased the spells in your book. But if it had hit you you probably would have lost your memory. Also I would like to say I am sorr""**ZAKERU**"

Sai was struk with lightning and fell to the ground with smoke coming from his mouth. "That was for attacking my mother" Kiyo stated then turned to her "I guess you want an explanation" Hana nodded"First lets get home then we'll tell you everything."

After getting home Kiyo proceeded to tell Hana about the mamodo , the fights they have been in, the look alike Zatch (Zeno), everything. It took about two hours to tell her. The next thing she did they were not expecting. They had expected her to yell at them and tell them never to do anything like that again but instead she hugged them.

"I can't believe you two went through so much i'm just glad your both okay." she pulled and sat back down "So what's going to happen now that you lost your spells?" Kiyo cupped his chin in his hand "I'm not sure, they know where we live and without our spells we can't defend our selves" Kiyo continued think about what they should do, that was when Zatch spoke up. "What about , I'm sure he could help us." "That's a great idea."

Kiyo left the room to call him about the situation. 10 minutes later he came back a little annoyed."He said he'll think of something and be here tomorrow" "For now we should call Sunbeam and Ponygon just in case."the next hour the orange book pair came but they were not alone. Behind them were Tia, Megumi, Folgore, and Kanchome. They were also told what happen and wanted to help. Hana was happy to see that her son had changed so much and had so many friends. She was glad that Zatch came into their lives.

It was the next day, came in the afternoon surprisingly with Kiyo's father, Seitaro Takamine. Everyone went to the kitchen started to speak " Ater talking with we came to a decision. Kiyo and Zatch will go to Yokai Academy a school a friend of mine owns, tomorrow for a year and will go with her husband." A few people were about to protest but were shot down by Seitaro." I know some of you might not like this this but it is the best thing to do." the room went silent for a few moments "Then lets have a going away party" Tia said getting everyones attention.

"But how can we have a party when Zatch and Kiyo leave in the morning" the duck billed mamodo said getting Tia anger, Megumi had to stop her from strangling Kanchome. that was when the Dr began to laugh" I knew something like this would happen so i came prepared." he snapped his fingers and Big Boing came into the room. She grabbed the red book pair and brought then to the front of the house.

In the front there were balloons, food, a banner with "Good Bye Zatch And Kiyo" on it, and also alot of people they knew. Kiyo's friends from school, Zatch's friends from the park which was good/bad for him because Naomi was there. there were was former book owners like Li-en, and Apollo. But what surprised them the most was that Brago, Sherry, and her friend Koko was there.

It was night time. The party had ended and some people went home, but a few stayed to see the Zatch and Kiyo off in the morning. Almost everyone was asleep scattered around in the house. Kiyomaro was sitting outside in the back looking at the stars. He was completely oblivious to the other two awake watching him. These two people were Koko and Sherry. Now although they were whispering it was clear they were arguing about something.

"Come on Sherry go over there and tell him." the brown haired girl said " I have absolutly no idea what you are talking about." her blonde friend stated trying to keep her blush away from her long time friend," Is that so, then you wouldn't mind if I tried to get him for myself then" Koko said with a mischievous smile " Koko you can't do that" Sherry said " Well then, you better hurry because your not the only one who likes Kiyo. I heard that he already went out on a date with that idol girl."

Sherry eyes widen in shock but did not move . Koko saw this and tried the last thing she had. Blackmail."Sherry if you don't go over there right now. I'll tell him how you were moaning his name in your room while you were "Dreaming" as you called it." Sherry's face now became even redder than Zatch's book."FF-Find il-i'll go" After taking a few minutes to let her blush die down, Sherry walked over and sat next to Kiyo.

"Hey Kiyomaro" Sherry said being polite using his full name. Kiyo was startled by the sudden appearence of another but calmed down seeing that it was Sherry."Oh hey Sherry and you don't have to call me that, Kiyo is fine.""Ok Kiyo" she blushed a little but he didn't see it."So what are you doing up you couldn't sleep?" he asked "Yeah, What about you I thought you would try and get as much sleep as you can for tomorrow?" she asked back.

"The same as you I guess. I just have alot on my mind it hard to sleep." Kiyo said still staring at the stars. While he wasn't looking Sherry got closer to him."You do like what?" he look at the ground. " Well, i'm leaving home and I'm not coming back for a while so i won't see my friends and family. Another is the mamodo battle, with me and Zatch gone we won't be able to help them, i know they're strong but still."" And last" Kiyo brought his head up and looked at Sherry "There is something I wanted to tell you sense when zofis was defeated, I just never got the chance to."

Sherry's heart started beating faster. she didn't know what he was going to say."R-Really what is it" "What I wanted to say was thank you for not burning Zatch's book when we first met." Sherry blinked and said one thing "What?" Kiyo looked away again "Because you let me keep his book we became befriends and we helped alot of people. He changed my life for that thank you."

Sherry sighed _"I should have knowen but I guess thats fine too"_ she smiled "Then i'll do something else for you. I'll help your friends when they need it, if you do a few thing for me." Kiyo turn to face her." Really, what do you" but before he could finish Sherry grabbed his face and place her lips against his. Kiyo's eyes widen in shock. 20 seconds later Sherry pulled away then she spoke."Make sure you and Zatch get stronger when you come back." She got up and went to the door but stopped before entering" and also remeber what we just did ok Kiyo" and with that she went back in the house came out the front walk to her limo took one last look at the house then got in and left.

With Kiyo

Kiyo was still froze wide eyed mouth slightly opened still in shock to what Sherry did. He was speechless but thoughts racing through his head._ "Sherry just kissed me. That was my firsted kiss. Was she just messing with me. No that can't be it I don't think someone would use their tongue like that if they were messing with someone. Does that mean that Sherry actually likes me like that. Ahhh this is making me even more confused." _Kiyo went back in the house to his room and into his bed. He placed one of his hands on his lips. He could still feel her warmth on them. "Well I guess I'll just ask her when I get back , goodnight Sherry" Kiyo said with a smile before letting sleep take him.

With Sherry

"Are you done yet?" Brago said to Sherry as she sat in the limo "Yes we can go now" she replied. Brago looked at her trying to figure out why she sounded so different."Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" "Oh, I know why. She told Kiyo how she felt about him." said Koko who was sitting next to Sherry "I didn't exactlly tell him but I'm sure he knows now." Koko ponder what her friend could have done, then she got it."don't tell me you kissed him." Sherry nodded ,"Sherry i'm so happy for you." Brago started getting annoyed by all this " I don't understand you humens at all that guy and zatch are going to be our enemy anyway so why try to be with him." Sherry didn't listen to him but it did remind her of the promise she made. "Thanks for reminding me Brago. For the next year we are going to help their friends while they are away." "Wait what? Don't think just because you like that guy that were..." Sherry just ignored his yelling and just looked out the window " I hope you remeber our promise, make sure to get stronger because we'll be waiting for you, goodnight Kiyo.

The next morning Kiyo and Zatch walked out of the house. Kiyo was wearing the standard Yokia Acadeny unifrom. A green jacket, red tie, and brown pants. Zatch wore what he usually wore with the the green duffle bag over it and Volcan 300 in his hand. They were ready for school. 30 minutes of goodbyes and a few crying the ,bus arrived the doors opened. The bus driver was a man smoking a cigar and had really weird eyes. With one last wave of goodbyes the both of them entered the bus and left.

As the bus went through the town they looked out the window and watched the buildings go by. "Kiyo whats the school like is there yellowtail?" Zatch asked with the smile he always had " I don't know we'll know when we get there." Kiyo laugh at how Zatch would not stay still and kept going from seat to seat. Right before they entered the tunnel to leave Kiyo took one last look at his hometown before saying "Next Stop Yokai Academy"

Thats it for now

Next Chapter :New school New Surprises

pairings in the future :Kiyo with Moke, Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Megumi, and Sherry


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i don't own Zatch Bell or Rosario vampire  
"_thinking"  
_"speaking"  
"**SPELLS**"  
'**ONI KIYO'**

chapter 2: New School New Surprises

"So which one of you are the new student enrolling in Yokai Academy?" the bus driver asked  
Kiyo raised his hand "Yeah that would be me and the kid there is not a student but he going to."  
"In that case you two better be perpared Yokai Academy is a veeerrry horriying school." the bus driver said with a big grin on his face. "What do you mean?" Zatch said. The driver laughed "Oh you'll find out."

Zatch and kiyo look at each other then back at the driver _" I can't be that bad can it"  
_  
Kiyo's eye twitched at the sight before him_"I'm going to kill the professor when were done here. Just where the hell did he sent us to?"_ It looked liked a scene from a horror film. There were dead trees, a blood red ocean, and a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sigh saying Yokai Private Acadeny. The school from there looked like a haunted mansion._"We have to spend a whole school year here, just great."_  
"Kiyo, if you don't hurry we will be late" Zatch yelled already heading in the forest.  
he sighed _"Might as well get this over with"_ "hold on i'm coming"  
The path had tombstones everywhere_"I wonder if the're just for decoration"_ Kiyo thought  
"Coming through!" a voice came from befind them.  
the partners turn just to see the bike crash into them. "Ow. what just hit me" Kiyo put his hand down to support himself but felt something soft. He opened his eyes and turn red with a little blood coming out his nose. Kiyo's hand was on the thigh of a really cute girl."Im sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia." she said moving her hair out of her face."

she looked about his age and had a girl version of his uniform. She was beautiful. She had long pink hair, big green eyes , and a choker with a cross on it. Kiyo fell back and started apologizing to her.  
The girl went over to him."The scent of blood, I..I can't, I lose control when I smell that scent" she latched on to him."I'm sorry, but it just cuz i'm a Vampire."she sank her teeth into him drinking his blood.  
"hey! what are you doing to Kiyo?"a voice came from above. The two sepperated and looked up. Zatch with tears running down his face was stuck in the tree braches over them. "Kiyo hurry and get me down please." Kiyo he got up still hold the spot he was bitten then got Zatch down. He turn to the girl."Can I ask you why you bit me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a Vampire."Moka said.  
"Wait you mean a real blood sucking Vampire?" Kiyo said in disbelief, but after thinking about what the've trough he thought it might be true._" If mamodo exist why not Vampires."_  
"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooo yummy." "Yeah thanks" Kiyo said nervously.  
"That so cool your really a Vampire" Zatch said. she nodded.  
"So do you two hate our kind... Vampires?"  
"No theres no reason to hate someone we just met. Right Kiyo.""Right"  
"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, then can we be friends? I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here."  
"Of course, i'm Kiyomaro Takamine, Kiyo for short. Pleased to meet you" "Im Zatch Bell and this is my friend Volcan 300" Zatch said as he held up volcan.  
"I'm very pleased to meet you too. When the ceremony is over please talk me some more ok." Moka said as she sped away on the bike that she hit them with.  
"Isn't it great first day of school and we already made a friend." Zatch said  
"Yeah it is." Kiyo smiled._"Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all."_

In The Classroom

Kiyo sat in and desk that was next the window. Zatch was on the floor next to him in the green duffel with his head sticking out to breathe. People around either didn't see or care about him.  
The teacer walked(I don't feel like discribing her, just look it up it's easier) "Hello everyone welcome to Yokai Academy!" she said cheerfully."I am your home room teacher Shizuke Nekonome. I think you all already know this but this is a school built for the sake of Monsters to attend!"  
Kiyo palmed his face_"yep I am going to kill him"_ she began to speak again" Our current problem Is that the Earth has come under the control of the humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying "how to coexist with humans"!"  
_"That should be easy for me sence I am human."_ Kiyo thought with a bored look on his face.

"So for that reason," Nekonome continued. "You will all live your lives at this academy in **human form**. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand?"

"Hey teacher, Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" said the student next to Kiyo.  
At this both Zatch and Kiyo glared at him but said nothing.  
Nekonome looked at her attendence sheet "Komiya-kun thats no good. Oh Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here. Since this academy is a secret, sacred world. To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring death on them or something."  
Kiyo's eyes widen _"Damn, Zatch can either show them his horns or shoot lightning to prove that he is not human but what can I do?"_

he at his partner who was looking at him " Kiyo don't worry you'll think of a some thing" Zatch whispered so only kiyo could hear. Kiyo smiled back at him.

"S'cuse me, after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school," a familiar voice said. "Sorry I'm late."  
"Oh that's fine. "Just take a seat." Nekonome said kindly"well what a cute one."

"Ok!"  
Kiyo knew immediately who it was. I was none other than Moka.  
"Who is she?" some other guys said. "S…such flowing hair. Big eyes!"  
"Whoa, beautiful!" another guy said. "Even if it just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."  
"She's too hot!" all the boys yelled. "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"  
"Hey Moka!" yelled Zatch now standing on the desk.  
"Huh, Zatch,Kiyo." moka said then ran over and hugged them both. "Zatch,Kiyo! we're in the same class!" Kiyo blushed at the sudden close contact but then felt all eyes on him and Zatch.  
There was now an uproar in the class. "What's with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl." one of the guys said. "Where did that kid come from, he's so cute I just want to eat him up." this came from one the girls.  
"Excuse me, Takamine-kun" the teacher said getting everyone attention."but why do you have a child with you." Kiyo had to think quickly so he said the first thing that came to his head. "Um, this is my step-brother Zatch, while I attend this school I have to take care of him and take him with me. The principle should know about it already."  
Nekonome smiled with her ears and tail out "Ok, but make sure he keeps it down."  
He sighed sitting down in his seat thinking he dogded a bullet but it was just the begining.

In The Hallway

"Hey, Hey! Isn't this a cool hallway?" Moka said, draging Kiyo by the arm with Zatch right behind.  
"I guess so." Kiyo sain trying to ignor all the people behind him.  
"Hey! Did you see that girl?"  
"Whoa beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie!"  
"I…I wanna date her!"  
"Hey! Who's that guy next to her?"  
"Perhaps he'll leave on his own?"  
"If not, then that jerk is dead!"  
"Let's just kill him right now."

Moka was oblivious of what was being said about her and Kiyo. Kiyo had told Zatch that they weren't being serious so he wouldn't try and make a scene about what they were saying was wrong, which was true.

"Heh, such a pretty are called Akashiya Moka are you not? I am your classmate Komiya Saizou! Salutations!"  
just then he grabbed Kiyo by the tie and lifted him off his feet."By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" Kiyo wanted to blast this guy with a "ZAKERU" but the book was with Zatch in his bag. He was dropped on to the floor Zatch was next to him. They heard a few of the students talk about Saizou.

"It's Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiya!" "He seems like he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rouge monsters." "He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human women he's molested."  
Saizou, ignored the comments from the crowd, smiled as he pointed at himself. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" "Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?"

But right when Kiyo was about to cast a spell he was hauled off by Moka. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Kiyo and Zatch now!"

As he was dragged by Moka, he looked back to see the man grinning. He saw his mouth move, but was too far away to hear his words.  
"Humpf, just watch me. I never allow a nice woman like you to escape!"

Moka turned and hid beneath a stairway along with the red book partners. "That was surprising wasn't it, I was a little scared. Are you okay Kiyo?" Moka asked as she panted lightly.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kiyo said smiling that moka was concernd about him.  
"You know, me and Zatch could have taken care of him, so you didn't have to pull us away from there."  
"I didn't know what kind of monster he was. He could've been really strong and besides…" Suddenly, a blush spread across her face as her hands reached for her cheeks.  
We're on blood-sucking terms now!" She said as she wiggled her body in delight.  
Kiyo hit the ground. "What am I… food?"

Moka just giggled "Don't be silly, you should be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood 's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from transfusion packs! And…"  
Kiyo raise an eyebrow "and"  
"Well... actually you know th... that was my first time" "huh?" "You're the first person i have ever fed from Kiyo. My first feeling...I'll never forget it."  
"Moka"

CRASH

"Oh! I'm so embarrassed!" Moka said pushing Kiyo into the wall behind them. His only thought_"Wow she is strong."_  
Then she quickly turned around and headed out the door. "Let's have some fun, let's check out the academy!" After Zatch had helped him out of the wall they followed. They spent the rest of the day looking around the school with Moka.

In Font Of A Run Down Building

"Look Zatch,Kiyo, this is the dorm we'll be living in!"  
both of them frowned "So cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character!"  
Kiyo turned to look at her and said, "Are you serious?"  
She simply nodded before she replied, "Oh, you don't like it Kiyo? Even though you're a monster?" she paused and realized something. "Oh, speaking of which, what kind of monster are you two?"  
Zatch paniced a little but Kiyo anticipated the qusetion and answered"Isn't giving out your true form is against the school rules Moka?" "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that question."  
"Moka you seem more like a human than a vampire, how come?" Zatch asked  
"Well, I may look like a regular human but… y'see if I take this rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary vampire!"  
Zatches eyes darkened remebering how kolulu was when her spell was casted"You mean you can't control yourself"

Moka nodded. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."  
Kiyo saw Zatch and was about to say something to him until he heard moka again.  
"But even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood." She said with a slight blush of her cheeks.  
Kiyo knew what was about to happen"Wait! Mo—aahh!"

Chuuuuu!

The Next Morning

Kiyo was walking to school alone. Zatch wanted to look around to see if he could find a pond that had yellowtail in it. Kiyo highly doughted it but let him go anyway. Right after entering the gate he looked around for Moka.  
"Hey..wait up loverboy"  
Before he could turn, Kiyo was picked up by his tie and thrown against the wall. "Saizou" he growled out  
"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday and your gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form?" It took a while for Kiyo to think of what he could be yesterday, but unknown to him the consequence of what he picked."A wizard" he managed to get out.  
Saizou went red with anger and the wall above Kiyo head. Kiyo didn't even flinch, he wasn't scared at all. He fought with things much more terrifing then this guy.  
"If your part of that trash race you shouldn't glance at Moka. Anyway,don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're dead boy."  
Kiyo pick himself up and took off his now torn green jaket then he went in search of Zatch or Moka.  
A few minutes later Moka found him."Morning Kiyo" she gasped after seeing his torn jaket "What happened to you?"  
"I had a little run in with Saizou. If that gonna happen I think i'm better off at a human school." he said forgetting he couldn't leave even if he want to.  
"No you can't" she yelled. Kiyo was startled by her reaction.  
"You can't go to some human school, I hate those humans!"  
"Why?"  
"You know I.. I went to a human school once in middle school. I was isolated, none of those humans believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird, that I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there, that it'd be better if I disappeared... But you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"  
Kiyo looked away from her _"She went through the same thing I did before I met Zatch"_  
"You know Moka, not all humans are bad." Moka looked up at him "How do you know?"  
he looked at her and smiled " Because i'm human." Moke's eyes widen and she took a step back "That can't be, humans aren't able to come here."  
"Then i'm the exception, but even though i'm human Moka, I know exactly what your going through. I was isolated too, not for the same reason you were but it happened just the same. It got so bad that I started think everyone was inferior to me but that changed when I met Zatch and he isn't human. Now because of him i'm not alone anymore." he turned around to leave "I hope you can forgive me for lieing to you." he began walk away but was stoped by a pair of arms round him. "I...I forgive. Also i'm sorry for what I said. I don't care if your a human or not I still want to be your friend, so please don't leave."  
Kiyo let out the breath he was holding " That a relief I thought I would have had to avoid you from now on" Moka looked at him curiosity"Why is that?"  
"Well you see, me and Zatch can't leave this school even if we wanted to. It's a long story i'll tell you later." Moka smiled "Ok but where were you going?"  
"I was gonna look for Zatch he probably lose by now." he said  
"I'll help you look. You go that way and i'll go this way." she said  
"If you find him tell him to bring the book, he'll know it means." They waved at each other and went different ways. But unbenounced to the both of them Moka was being followed.

With Moka

_"I so glad he still my friend after all thoughs things I said about humans. Didn't he say Zatch wasn't human then what could he be?"_she shook her head_" Focus I need to find him."_Moka was broken from her thoughts by a hand pulling her wrist  
"Hey! Why is it that you are alone!" she turned around "Saizou!" she said in horror  
"You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me...

With Kiyo And Zatch

"Stop crying, if there isn't any yellowtail there isn't any." Kiyo said in annoyence pulling Zatch by his foot. "let me go i'm sure I can find some if I keep trying."Zatch said with tears in his eyes. Finally Kiyo snapped " That's it!" he grabbed volcan and tied him to a tree branch out of Zatch's reach "Nooo. Volcan. Kiyo i'm sorry please get him down please." he cried as he jump to get his cardboard friend. "Sorry, no can do he stuck there." he said laughing but stopped hearing famillar scream."eekkkkkkk!"  
"Moka. Zatch lets go!" he nodded and they ran to save Moka.

With Moka And Saizou

"Eekk"Moka screamed as she was thrown against a tombstone.  
"Mwaha.. I am serious"Saizou laughed "Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka Ayashiya!"Sai skin started to change. "Arrrgh ohh I can't myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache, when I come to thus point, there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in human form anymore." Saizou turned into his monster form.  
Moka shook in fear"N..No, Someone,Help.."  
Saizou lunged forwards "Hahahahah! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!"  
Moka screamed"Kiyoooooooooo!"  
**"ZAKERU"  
**A bolt of lightning hit Saizou sending him a few yards away. Moka look to see who saved her. Both Kiyo and Zatch were walking to her."Zatch keep watching Saizou"Kiyo said neeling to Moka.  
"Moka are you ok" he asked she nodded. She saw the book and recognized it but she couldn't remeber where.  
he smiled " Don't worry we'll take care of this." "Kiyo" his partner said.  
"So I guess your were telling the truth about what you are."Saizou said  
What Kiyo did next sent shivers down everyones spines. He got up and faced the orc.  
'**SAIZOU YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOKA!'** Kiyo's face looked just like an oni. The face that Zatch had seen so many times before whenever Kiyo got mad at him.  
_"What the hell is this guy is he really a wizard like he said, no it a trick"_ Saizou thought  
"What ever that thing is it not going to work, you can't beat me."  
"I beg to differ. Zatch get out of here" Zatch nodded and started running  
"Awe you care about your little brother, dont worry after i'm done killing you i'll send him to you" the orc laughed.  
Kiyo smirked as he opened the red book " You should pay more attention to your surrondings."  
"huh?"  
**"ZAKERU"** the book glowed and another bolt of lightning hit Saizou, this time in the back.  
"What the hell?" he cringed at the pain he felt on his back as he turned around to see Zatch behind him  
"Who ever said that it was Kiyo that shot the lightning" Zatch said  
"Now lets finish this**"ZAKERU"**" Zatche's eyes went white, his mouth opened shooting the lightning for all to see but Saizou picked up a tombstone block the attack. Taking advantage of his stuned opponents he rushed Kiyo and Moka. Saizou put his hands up and brought them down.  
But before it could hit the both of them Kiyo pushed Moka out of the way accidently pulling her rosario off.  
"No...the rosary came off"Was all that Moka could say before she was engulfed in a powerful demonic aura.  
"Uh oh. This is either very bad or very good" Kiyo was in awe of Moka's tranformation .Her hair turned smiled. It looked beautiful, seductive, confident, wicked, and terrifying all at the same time. When she smiled her canines had lengthened to razor sharp fangs. Her already ample chest grew until it snapped one of the buttons off her uniform. She opened her eyes and locked them on Saizou. They had turned blood red, and narrowed to slits."So this is a Vampire."  
"Wh... What is she th...this overpowering sensation. She's different! This isn't Moka Akashiya!" Saizou said in fear. "Just like the legends, red eyes, and intense supernatural energy, this is... this is a super Vampire!"  
"What's the matter rouge one?" the new Moka purred her voice deeper and more sensual. "You want me right? Just try and take me... by force..here... won't you?"  
Saizou took the taunt charged for her with a fist cocked back. He punched but she stopped it dead with one hand.  
Kiyo and Zatch both thought the same thing. _"He's done for."_  
"Fighting me with just this degree of power. You had better Know Your Place" Moka said before kicking him in the face so hard it knock him out and sent him flying."A low class monster like you who has nothing to his show for his size. Dosen't even make for decent opponent in a contest of strength."  
she turned faced two boys. they looked her stright in the eye."I'm impressed you aren't scare in the slightest"she looked at Zatch "This is the first time i've seen a mamodo."  
Kiyo spoke "You know about the mamodo?"  
"Only in books. How many spells do you have?" she responed  
"We used to have seven but as of right now one. It has to do with that long story i mentioned."  
She walk over to them Zatch went in front of Kiyo she reach out and grabbed her rosary from him "Don't get so worried. I have no intention of harming you two." she got closer to Kiyo "As your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self. But this is your reward for waking me up." she leaned in and kissed Kiyo on the cheek. "Until we meet again. You had better take care of my other self." she placed the rosary back on the choker turned back to normal and fell unconscious in Kiyo's arms.  
_"What the heck was that about?"_ he looked down at Moka's sleeping face and smiled.  
"I guess I should take her back to her dorm, Zatch lets go" Kiyo pick her up bridal style and heard her mumble something "you smell nice."  
"that goo... wait Moka don't."

chuuuuu!

Chapter 3:Succubus


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Rosario vampire  
"_thinking"  
_"speaking"  
"**SPELLS**"  
_'"inner Moka'"_

Chapter 3: Succubus

After Moka had woken up Zatch and Kiyo told her what happened with Gino, their spellbook and why they were now stuck at the school. But to her it didn't matter because she now knew her new friends were here to stay. But her inner self however was thinking differently. She wonder if they were still hiding something from her and she intends to find out soon or later.

A Few Days Later

_YAWN _, Kiyo gave out a loud yawn as he walked to school. He was tired because Zatch woke him up 3 hours early 'again' to go to school, so he tied him up and left him in the room. His only hope was if today would a nice and quiet day, but he knew in a school full of monsters that was impossible. Kiyo stopped walking after hearing someone shout.

"Oh hey look, it's Moka-san!" one boy said "OOOh… She looks just as stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light!" "She's so dazzling!" "Akashiya Moka. She's obviously the academy's #1 beauty!"  
"Hey Moka" Kiyo waved

Moka looked up saw him then ran over and grabbed his arm. "Morning Kiyo" He stumble a bit but kept his balance.

"What!" the crowd yelled "Uwaa! There's a guy with Moka-san!" "What, him again! Just what kind of a relationship does he have with Moka-san?" "He's not getting away with this, i'm gonna beat him to death."  
_"Great, I'm the biggest target in school. Just more stuff for me to worry about."_ Kiyo thought as he and Moka found a quiet place away from the crowd.

"Kiyo, I think it must be lonely to be the only human here, even with Zatch, but... I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me, ok?" she said blushing

"Moka... Why are you, doing this for me?"she leaned in closer " Why? Because...I...I...Oh no whenever I'm with you I just want to suck your blood" Kiyo's eyes widened he knew what she was going to do." Moka don't.." It was to late she sank her teeth into his neck. Kiyo backed away and held the spot Moka bit. "Sorry, It's just because your aroma is so good, I suddenly... Thanks for the treat." Moka said happily. Kiyo's head was down, he was stressing about the school already and Moka abruptly drinking his blood without asking didn't help.  
"Your blood is really is the yummiest, Kiyo! I think i'm going to get addicted to you!" she looked at him "Kiyo, What's wrong?"

"Could you at least ask before you do that! I'm not a freakin juice box!" He yelled then ran off.

"Kiyo." Moka said regrettably

With Kiyo

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. Just because I'm mad about something doesn't give me the right to take it out on her." _"Althought it does make me think about what she thinks of me. What exactlly am I to Moka. Is she just being our friend just for my blood? "_ he shook his head _"No I know that is not true but.."_ He was broke out of his thought by a moan. "Oh...Ohhh..." "huh?" he looked around "S...Someone help." He found the person calling for help. In front of him on her hands and knees was a cute girl with blue hair and purple eyes. She was just as beautiful as Moka. But what caught his attention was her breasts which were definitely much bigger than Moka's.

"Help me, please...Please lend me a hand… I just suddenly started feeling ill." Kiyo ran over to her."Are you ok? Can you stand up?" He asked as he helped her up trying his best not to stare at her chest. "Let's go to the school infirmary."

The girl gave him a cute smile. "Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body."  
Suddenly she started breathing heavily and her body collapsed onto Kiyo, who turned crimson when he felt the softness and size of the girl's breasts. He liked the feeling but he shook his head from such thoughts "A-Are you okay?"

"My… My… Chest. My chest just started hurting all of a sudden." she nearly collapsed again but Kiyo caught her and held onto her more tightly. "Hold me tight like this." She begged as she pressed herself against Kiyo. "My chest feels like it's going to burst" she began to rub her breasts against Kiyo._ "Wow they're big and soft!"_Kiyo thought. It was a little known secert which only Kiyo knew about himself and that is like folgore, he liked girls with big breast. Although people should have known this because when ever Big Boing appered all he would do is stare at her breast._" Stop now wasn't the time for that! Maybe later…"_

"Hey," The girl spoke up, catching Kiyo's attention, "Look into my eyes Ichigo." he did and suddenly felt this strange feeling wash over him. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" She asked, her eyes making her look helpless and innocent. _"Wow...Beautiful...What pretty eyes.."_ He thought as his body wrap it arms around the girl. "Wah! What are you doing Kiyomaro-kun?" Kurumu asked as she playfully tried to get out of his grasp. _"Wait, what am I doing? Why can't I control myself"_ Kiyo asked himself. His body still ignoring his thoughts and grabbed ahold of Kurumu even tighter.

Unbenounced to them they were being watched. "Kiyo?" Moka asked herself as she saw the playful interactions between Kiyo and the new girl. Moka ask herself,_ "Who that girl was and what was she to Kiyo? They seemed to get along so well… like lovers…"_

"Hehe… aren't you the popular one… but be careful with women, boy."

Moka suddenly turned around and noticed a man with glowing white eyes smoking a cigar. "Who are you?" She asked, shocked that she had been unaware of the man's man grinned. " HeHeHe, just your average passerby." He replied mysteriously before walking away, leaving a very confused Moka.

In The Hallway With Moka

Moka walked down the hallway, her mind filled with thoughts on the girl Kiyo had been holding so dearly in his arms._ "No...What is that girl? What is she to Kiyo?" _those thoughts were to much for her, forcing her to stop walking and lean up against a wall.

_"They really… Looked like lovers didn't they? Totally all over each other like that…"_ Moka shook her head at those thoughts. "What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock? I wonder…"

The memory of Kiyo's outburst earlier came to mind. _"Could you at least ask before you do that! I'm not a freakin juice box!" _He had said. She didn't mean to make him angry. But now that she thought about it."I'm so bad, why is it when i'm with Kiyo I just want to suck his blood? I don't know myself..." _'"Hey… stop. This isn't the time to feel down… you are being targeted.'"_ Moka's head snapped up as she looked around frantically."Huh! Wh-What! Who is it? Where's that voice…"

"You… are a Vampire right?" Moka turned around and looked up to see the girl from earlier sitting on the railing of the stairs. She was glaring at Moka. "That's at least what the rumors say Akashiya Moka-san."

"You!" Moka yelled "You were the one with Kiyo earlier! When did you…?" Suddenly the girl twisted herself over the railing and jumped down landing gracefully.

Almost immediately as she landed a herd of boys that were behind her and began praising Kurumu's beauty. Kurumu in turn swung her hips, flaunting her beauty knowing that they were already mystified by her looks and figure.

"Wow, what a beauty!" "Did you see that she had white panties!" " She's so tiny but her boobs are huge!" "Who is she! This girl is incredibly cute too... Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san like this?"

Kurumu ignored the rambling of the boys, she walked to then around Moka. She intimidated her, making Moka feel small despite the fact that she was taller than the girl. "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu…" She began, "I… have come to defeat you."

Moka's eyes widened in when she realized what this girl meant. "Wha… Wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form...?" She asked nervously, slightly backing away from Kurumu.

Kurumu in turned pointed at Moka as she said, "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" "Pla…Plan?" Moka asked, putting a hand over her chest showing how nervous she was.

"Huhu…" Her body moved, swaying seductively as she trapped the gaze of even more boys that had surrounded them. "Yes. My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave." She suddenly made a pose as she finished her speech in a haughty manner. "The Youkai Aademy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Moka simply stood there, her face registering shock and surprise. Meanwhile, Kurumu simply continued on another long speech. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every boy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start!" Her eyes narrowed as she neared Moka, who backed off slightly. "However! Akashiya Moka, the guys at this Academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

The crowd around them started backing off when they notice that the argument was escalating. "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you; I'll show you I'm better than you... by stealing Takamine Kiyomaro from you!"

Moka spoke up "Wait, stop, Kiyo doesn't have anything to do with this…"

"I knew it from the moment we were close earlier… He has a really good scent. Just like a human." Moka locked eyes with Kurunu's "Is his blood delicious?" She asked mockingly, "You're using Kiyomaro as food aren't you? AHAHAHA, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

Moka took a step back "No… I'm not using him, I'm…"

"Moka!" Both girls stopped their argument and turned their heads to find Kiyo walking towards them. He stopped in front of Moka " I'm sorry running off like that. I just want to apologize to you for…"

"Ohhh! It's Kiyomaro-kun!" Kurumu squealed with delight as she grabbed a hold of Kiyo, pressing him against her supple breasts."Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said as she rubbed herself against him.

"Wh-What are you doing Kurrmu? I came to apologize to Moka!" Kiyo yelled, feeling thoroughly embarrassed at the awkward situation.  
Suddenly he felt Moka glaring at him

"What's with you... You're worried about someone... and yet... you make such a happy face..." Moka said  
_  
"Oh Crap, she looks pissed" _Kiyo thought sweating. It was just like when Suzy found out about his date with Megumi.

"You're being tricked Kiyo! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu isn't your friend!" Moka plead to Kiyo."Huh?" was all he could say as Kurumu started to faint  
"...How awful... How can you say such things? Aah... I'm getting dizzy again... We've got to go to the inifimary."

"Kurumu!" Kiyo said as he put his hands on her shouders to prevent her from falling.  
**'CHARM' **she looked into his eyes  
_"What the hell? This again. So it was her that did this before. Just what the hell is she and why is my mouth moving"_

"P...Please, believe me..." Moka begged "That girl is dangerous, Kiyo! You're going to be eaten by her.."

"Is that so." he interupted "But then why are you the one always sucking my blood Moka?" _"What did I just say" _Kiyo thought shocked that he actully said such a thing.  
Tears formed in Moka's eyes "U...Uwaaah!" she cried running away  
Kiyo put his hand out "Moka Wait!" he shouted but she was already gone.

In The Inifimary

_"I did it! I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry."_ Kurumu cheered in her head as she punched the air in victory. _"Yahoooo did you see? That pitiful face! I can't take it" _she was so filled with joy that her tail came out from under her skirt wagging around happily. Kiyo on the other hand did not share the same feeling,one hand over his face with shame, his mind was still stuck on Moka.  
_  
"I can't believe I said that to her. Why couldn't I control myself?"_ His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kurumu._" She did this. She was the one that made me do this."_ Kurumu saw the look he was giving her but misinterpret it as sadness. Kurumu grabbed him and shoved his face into her cleavage. _"What the hell is she doing?" _  
"You're sad, aren't you, Kiyomaro-kun? Sorry... Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

With Zatch

Zatch finally escaped the ropes that Kiyo had tied him up with, after an hour of trying. But he wasn't anger or sad. In fact he was happy. On his way to the school he actually found a pond filled with yellowtail. After eatting about 5 with 1 straped to his back for a snack later, he continued to the school. When he got there he saw Moka sitting by herself crying. He ran over to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Moka what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Moka looked up and wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. "Kiyo and I got into fight and he went off with another girl"she paused for a second." I wonder... What am I to Kiyo? Do I really just want Kiyo's blood? I..."

"That not true!" Zatch interupted her "Moka your a good person so I know that's not true and I sure that Kiyo knows it too. What ever you two said I know you didn't mean it."  
Moka's tears went away and she smiled a bit "Your right Zatch, but i'm not sure about what Kiyo said."

'"_Naive one…Kiyo is just being manipulated.'" _

"Wha?" Moka asked. She looked down to see her Rosario. The gem in the center glowing red with a slitted eye looking at her. _'"It's called Charm... It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave.'"_ Zatch tilted his head in confusion. First the cross on Moka started to talk and even more confusing he didn't understand what it was saying._"Opposite sex into slaves, what does that mean?"_

"What's going on?" Moka cried. "A voice coming from the Rosario?" _'"I am another you... I'm using the Rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psysche...'"_ Moka gasped. "Another me?" _'"The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity. Hurry…at this rate Kiyo will be made into Kurumu's servant.'" _That was all they needed to hear. The two ran to find and save Kiyo.

Back At The Infirmary

Kiyo and Kurumu was now on top of one of the infirmary bed. He was laying there with Kurumu straddling him. "_Move Damnit!" _He screamed in his head. "_Move!" _Kurumu looked down at the boy she was about to claim as hers._ "Even my heart has started to race but..."_ She thought as she got closer. _"With this kiss, the Charm spell will be complete... With this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka!"_  
Right when there lips were about to touch a picture of Moka running away crying snapped him out of his trance. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Sorry, but I can't kiss someone who makes my friends cry." He said with a serious tone looking her stright in the eye.  
Kurumu was furious. "It can't be," she whispered_."Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resist, but he regains consciousness and rejects me. Just what is he?"  
_  
"Why…" she said. "Why….do you hate me that much? Is she so much better?"  
Kiyo was pushed back and looked confused "What are you talking about?" But Kurumu was far too angry to listen to Kiyo. "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing." Suddenly wings sproted from Kurumu's back.  
Kiyo's eyes widened _"The hell?"_  
_"Until now," _Kurumu thought. _"I'd never lost to anyone... If only Akashiya Moka wasn't here…"_

"Ooh, now I'm pissed!" Kurumu cried. Her wing unfolded and her nails had extended to form razor sharp claws. Her ears became pointed and her tail from before was sticking out again.  
Kiyo started to sweat and held an arm up. "Wait! Calm down and think about this."  
"I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!" Kurumu screamed, raising her right arm to attack.

"Stop it!" Moka and Zatch burst through the door

Kiyo and Kurumu looked at the infirmary door to Moka and Zatch standing there. They saw Kurumu hovering in the air to attack Kiyo. "K..Kiyo," She whispered then charged at Kurumu. "Get your hands off!" she shoved her.

Everyone's jaw dropped as Moka sent Kurumu crashing through the window. _"She's that strong even with the rosary on."_ Both Zatch and Kiyo thought.

"Kya!" Kurumu cried as she crashed through the window.

"Run while there's still time, Kiyo!" Moka cried, running to the broken window.

"Wait a minute, why are you two here and what's going on?" Kiyo asked after picking his jaw off the floor. Moka looked back at him. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this, Kiyo. That girl is a succubus. It seems she wants revenge on me. And in order to get it she's targeted you, Kiyo."

"Hmpf… to be thrown so far..." the three still inside turned to see Kurumu floating in the air outside the broken window. "A vampire's power is really something... " Her face turned into a scowl and she yelled. "If you two want to be together so badly I'll kill the both of you!"

Kiyo spoke to his partner without taking his eyes off of Kurumu "Zatch, where is the book" "Back in the room." he repied _"Damn, that the last time I leave the book..."_ but before he could think of a plan Kurumu grabbed his neck with her tail and pulled him out the window. Moka and Zatch grabbed his hands and were pulled out also.

"So heavy" Kurumu stated not able to lift the extra weight so she dropped them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The three yelled getting closer to ground but thinking quickly Kiyo pull off Moka's rosary releasing her ture form.

Kurumu suddenly felt an immense demonic aura beneath her ."Kyaaa, what is this?" She looked back to see an unnatural swirl of energy coming from Moka." What in the world?"  
The energy cleared to show the three unharmed, but Moka had changed sighificantly.  
"Eya...No way, what a powerful looking swirl of supernatural energy! Kurumu said. _"Her pink hair is turning silver? Her eyes are now red! This means... This is Moka's true form! This is a true Vampire!"_

Kiyo gave a sigh of relief looking at the rosary in his hands "That was close, I made it in time!"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." The released Moka said to the succubus.

"Don't screw with me, there's no way I could lose, even if your a vampire!" Kurumu yelled. "I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future." "Importent mission?" Zatch said. "That's right. We succubi seek a Destined partner among all the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of the many to be our Destined One!" she glared at Moka. "You got in the way of that, Akashiya Moka. I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu cried out as she dove toward Moka at full speed.

"That's the reason why you bear your fangs at me?" Moka said with a smirk." How foolish" Kurumu attacked but Moka just jumped over her. "Too slow" Moka grabbed Kurumu's tail and threw her to the ground. "Thinking that you even had a chance against me Know Your Place." She then kicked Kurumu in the stomach sending through some trees. Her eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow at having lost so easily. "_I...I couldn't even touch he._" she cowered as the vampire's crimson eyes bore down on her.

"You're an especially unpleasent sight. I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again." Moka ran forward."No," Kurumu moaned fearfully. She closed her eyes not wanting to see her own end. But it never came. When the succubus opened her eyes there was someone in front of her holding Moka's foot stoping the attack.

"That's enough Moka." Kiyo said giving her a stern look.  
Moka raised an eyebrow in surprise and annoyance. "What do you think your doing? Move!" Kiyo didn't budge "Not only did you get tricked by that woman, but she also tried to kill you."

"This is enough. I don't think she really meant any harm. She just got a little carried away, kinda like you did, Moka."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Moka said taking the rosary from Kiyo. "I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me...but that is different from how the other me feels." Kiyo smile and so did Moka. "I'll let you have your way today because you showed me something interesting, until next time." with the she snapped the rosary back on and fell unconscious in Kiyo's arms. He turned to Kurumu but she too was unconscious.  
He looked at Zatch "Zatch lets get these two to the infirmary" he nodded  
As they walked with the two girls on their backs Zatch asked Kiyo a question."Kiyo how did you stop Moka's kick?"  
"I'm not sure" he looked at his hand and laughed uneasy."but I think she broke it."

The Next Day

"What? The rosary spoke to you?" Kiyo said

"Yeah... This time the voice ended up saving us, but... It's strange isn't it. Maybe the seal is weakening. Hey... If it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore... Kiyo, Zatch.. You two would still like me... Right?"

"Of course we will." Zatch spoke up "You don't even have to ask." Moka looked at Kiyo who smiled and spoke " To us, both Mokas are our friends nothing will change that." Moka two stared at each other until...

"GOOD MORNING!" Kurumu yelled causing everyone to jump.

"What now!" Moka said worried

"Kiyo-kun, I baked some cookies for you, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked cheerfully  
Kiyo took and tried one "Hmm, they're good, but why do they taste like yellowtail" Kurumu smiled at the fact that he said they were good."Well I heard that you loved yellowtail so.."  
"Actually, You got the wrong person." He pointed down. She followed it and saw Zatch staring at her cookies mouth watering. Her Sweat dropped "You want some?" he nodded vigorously and ate.

"Why did you make these for me anyway?" Kiyo asked getting her attention back making her brighten up again.

"Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only Destined One?"  
Kiyo looked at her hopeing she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say."Yes."

"Well i've decided... It's Kiyo!" Kurumu finally said it

"EEHHHH!"

"Oh Kiyo, you risked your life to protect me, and now i've totally fallen for you." Kurumu said giggling and getting closer to Kiyo."But first I want you to be my first and only kiss." She was just about to make contact when Moka pulled Kiyo out of the way " You can't.." Kiyo sighed inward _"Thank you."_ "..Because i'm gonna be his first." _"Damnit"_ The girls grabbed a hold of Kiyo's arms and had a game of tug of war.

They went back and forth. "I'm gonna be first." "No, I am!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!"

"Girls is a first kiss really that big a deal because I already had mine!" The girls stop pulling and let go of his arms. Kiyo's eyes widened and covered his mouth with both hands. _"Oh Crap! Did I just say that out loud!"_  
The girls slow turned their head and said in unison "You Did What?"  
Kiyo took a deep breath in and then let it out now having a calm face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He yelled pointing behind the girls.  
They turned around and saw nothing, they turned back and Kiyo was gone. They gave chase leaving Zatch to enjoy his cookies.

In The Hallway

"Kiyo, please just hurry up and marry me before anyone else kisses you." Kurumu shouted letting everyone hear her.

"Ohh, what are you saying Kurumu? And Kiyo stop and tell us who it was?" Moke said just as loud

"Me and My Big Mouth!" Kiyo yelled running for his life.

Chapter 4: Clubs

Please read my new story : A New Arrival


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Rosario vampire  
"_thinking"  
_"speaking"  
"**SPELLS**"  
_'"inner Moka'"  
_**'ONI KIYO'**

Chapter 4: Club

A month had gone by at Yokia Academy. After a lot of running then a simple explanation, Kiyo had finally got Moka and Kurumu to drop the question about who kissed him without actually telling them who it was. He told them that it was too personal and he didn't want to talk about, which they reluctantly accepted. He was thankful that they bought it.

In Homeroom

"Well then, everyone." Nekonome said to her class. "This academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society... Just as I've been saying all along...So that means...Starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"  
_  
"Clubs" _Kiyo and Zatch thought

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

_"Well I've never been in a club before it could be fun." _Kiyo thought

"Um...Umm sensei..." a student asked raising his hand.

"Yes!"

"But…Sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" and just like he was saying Nekonome's tail was out wagging around.

She took one look at her tail before she suddenly started scratching up the unfortunate student that pointed out her mistake.

"Understand?" Nekonome asked cheerfully like she didn't even attack her student just now. "Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Also be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, ok?

Kiyo chuckled too himself that the teacher still tried to recruit people for her club.  
_"I wonder what clubs they could have."_

Around The School

All over the place there were booths with club members with sighs or various outfits in hope of getting new members.

"Wow they must have a club for everything here." Kiyo said while walking with Zatch and Moka.

"Kiyo, what club do you want to joint?" Moka asked

"I'm not sure I've never been in a club before. But it's still early so let's take a look around before we decide." he looked down at Zatch who looked like he was about to ask something "And the answer is no Zatch. We are not going to find nor join a yellowtail club"  
"Awww. Why not?" he complained. "Two reasons" he held up a finger "One there couldn't possibly be a club like that." he held up another "And two even if there was and you joined there wouldn't be one anymore because you would eat all the yellowtail."  
Zatch looked down with tears in his eyes. Moka saw this and took it upon herself to cheer him up. "Zatch, don't be sad we can still all be in a club together ok." he looked up at her and nodded.

After A Look Around

_"What the hell is wrong with this school?" _Kiyo thought remembering what they just went through. First they came across the phantom photography club who wanted Moka to become a model. Kiyo didn't think anything was wrong with that because he knew Moka could pull it off, but what did piss him off were them asking for nude pictures which also cause them getting electrocuted courtesy off a six year old mamodo. With a similar results for the chemistry club, acupuncture club, and the mummy club. _"Seriously, why do they even have clubs like those?"_

"Why don't join one of these?" Zatch asked

Kiyo broke out of his thought and start to twitch at what was in front of him. A Parco Folgore fan club and a Megumi Ooumi fan club. _"You have got to be kidding me. Don't they have anything normal?"_

"I still can't believe that Megumi and Folgore are this famous." Zatch said  
"Zatch, sound almost like you know them?" Moka asked "We do. They're our friends." He said out loud allowing the two clubs to hear him.

"What did he say?" "Do they really think that Megumi-sama would actually associate with people like them?" "Who do they think they are?" The two clubs were now closing in the three. _"Oh no, this is bad. We need a distraction now."_ Kiyo thought backing away.

And almost as if his prayers had been answered. "Oh? Then how about the Swimming Club?"  
(Again I don't feel like describing her you should know what see looks like)  
"I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Ichinose Tamao!" she said with a smile. "Why don't we swim together?" Behind her were a group of girls in bikinis which was gathering the attention of all the boys nearby.

"Ohh, it's the Swimming Club!" "Those swimsuits are hot!" "All the girls are cute too!"

"The Swimming Club is all female," Tamao said as she walked up to Kiyo and placed a hand on his cheek. "The ladies will end up paying lots of attention to the boys who join our club."  
Kiyo was a little surprised at the gesture but before he could speak.

"Me! Me! I'll join!" one boy said "Me too!" another "I wanna swim with you!" another

_"Is everyone here a pervert?" _Kiyo sighed. _"Might as well give it a try. It's the only normal thing here compared with everything else."_ He turned to Moka "Its seems to be nice enough why don't give it a try?  
"But...But." was all she could get out before Zatch started pulling both her and Kiyo to the pool. "Let go!" he said happily dragging the other two.

In The Hallway

"Hey, by the way, did you hear? There's a rumor that Moka-san might join the Swimming Club!" "No way!" "Some say she got in the pool and some say she didn't." "That smells fishy." "But I wanna see her in a swimsuit!"

_"Moka in the Swimming Club...?"_ a certain blue haired succubus asked herself. _"Then I wonder if that means Kiyo will join the swimming club too? After all, they're probably going to do something together!"_ She thought"I'm not going to lose to Akashiya Moka…Because I'm going to make sure I join the same club as Kiyo too." Kurumu said to herself. She left for the pool, but something dawned on her. "Huh... But isn't that strange? I thought vampires and water…"

At The Pool

"Welcome! To the Yokai Academy's Swimming Club! Let's all swim together!" the girls of the Swimming Club said. "We have spare swimsuits."  
The boys immediately changed and were now in the pool playing with the girls.  
_  
"Yup, I was right, nothing but perverts. I wonder if Moka thinks i picked this for the same reason."_ Unfortunately he was right, it was exactly what Moka was thinking.

_"Why does Kiyo want to join this club? Does he want to be close to so many girls? Doesn't he know what happens to vampires when they touch water? No, he wouldn't do that if he knew." _she was so deep in thought she almost missed Kiyo speaking to her.

"Moka what's wrong? Don't you want to swim?" Kiyo asked

Moka looked down at the water nervously. "Um...Umm, Kiyo? I….don't really like swimming."

Kiyo was now angry at himself for being so stupid and not asking Moka ahead of time on how she felt about joining. "Sorry Moka. I didn't know. We won't join." Moka was surprised by this. "But didn't you want to go swimming?" she asked "To be honest not really. It's the only one I saw that looked normal. So if you don't like it we'll leave. But could we stay for just a little bit, Zatch was really looking forward to swimming." Moka smiled at how Kiyo cared about what both she and Zatch wanted. She nodded to Zatch who in turn ran to the pool and jumped in.

Moka and Kiyo walked over to a table sat down and watched Zatch in the water.

"Kiyo I was wondering. Was it true what Zatch said earlier, about knowing Megumi and Folgore?" Moka asked out of curiosity

"Yes, it's true we know them." he said nervously "That's amazing! How did you meet them!"  
"They have mamodo too, both that are friends with Zatch. Folgore's mamodo is a kid with a duck bill named Kanchome. When I first met them they came to Japan in the hope of defeating Zatch thinking he was weak. But that didn't work because all his spells could do was transform him. We let them go after they apologized and we sort of became friends after that. He can be a good guy sometimes but he still a womanizer." Moka nodded taking the new information about the Italian superstar. "What about Megumi? What is she like?"  
Kiyo smiled "Take away the singing and the fans and she a normal person. Her partner is Tia a little pink haired girl. Her spells are mostly shields but they're powerful. We met them during one her concerts. I went in because I had a ticket but Zatch didn't so he tried to get in through the back. Tia didn't trust Zatch because one of her friend from their world attacked her telling that there were no friends in the battle for king. Unfortunately that same mamodo came back planning to ruin the concert. Zatch held him off so Tia could find me in the crowd but instead she brought back Megumi. Zatch left them found me just in time to save them. After that Megumi and Tia thanked us and we've all been close friends ever since."  
Moka was amazed, happy, and afraid _"This girl shared a lot with Kiyo plus she is an idol" _she didn't know how to compete, but before she could think of anything else someone appeared.

"Oh, what are you doing? You over here?"

Kiyo and Moka turned around to see Tamao and two of her fellow members. "Hurry up and come swim with us!" Tamao said, throwing her arms around Kiyo.

"Waaah, Captain?" Moka cried out.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Kiyo yelled as the two girls ripped off his clothes

"Ohhhh, this one is cute!" "Take it off! Take it off!"

"Kiyo!" Moka cried and blushed see his clothes come off

Tamao smiled and looked at Moka while the other members were pulling Kiyo to the water. "Hm? So you're the rumored Akashiya Moka-san! Rumors say that you're also a vampire, I wonder if it's true?"

_"Rumors? What Rumors?" _Kiyo and Zatch, who came out of the water hearing the commotion, shared the same thought.

"Well," Tamao said, giving Moka a cold smile. "Anyway, this is a Swimming Club. If you have no intention of swimming, then why don't you leave?"  
**  
'I SAID LET GO'  
**  
Moka and Tamao heard a splash and felt a very powerful aura coming from behind then. They turned to the pool first and saw everyone trembling. They turned fully around and began to tremble themselves; even inner Moka watching from the rosary was a little scared. Kiyo's face changed but it was different from the first time. This time his skin turned red and horns came out. He looked like the devil himself and he was pissed.  
**  
'WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!'** He said walking to Moka with Zatch following while covering his eyes. He grabbed Moka's wrist making his way to leave but stopped hearing a scream.

"Waaaah!"

The three turned to see the boys in the pool were being attacked by the girls. One of the boys had been bitten by two girls then suddenly turns into an old man.

"What is going on!" Kiyo yelled his face going back to normal.

Tamao jumped out of the water to reveal that she had changed into her monster form."Huhu...Don't think badly of us!" she said. "Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy…This is simply our natural way of life. Isn't it wonderful?"  
_  
"Mermaids" _Kiyo thought

The rest of the girls in the pool had changed also. "All of you should let us suck your life energy all right!" one of them called out. "It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water!" The girls now charged at the boys. "It's all right, we won't suck your entire life away!" the boys in the pool tried to get away but it was futile.

Kiyo reached in his bag and pull out his spell book but then it dawned on him that he couldn't cast any. _"Damn it. If I cast a spell now everyone will get hurt." _but before he could come up with a plan he heard another scream.

"Moka!" Zatch and Kiyo yelled.

One of the members that was still on land grabbed Moka and pull her in the water. Moka screamed in pain once the water touched her skin sparks of electricity shot out.  
_  
__"What the hell is going on?" _Kiyo watched as the lightning continued

"What's going on? Why is Moka in the water?"

Kiyo turned around to see Kurumu running up to them. "Kurumu!" he called.  
"Are you okay? If we don't hurry and save Moka, she's gonna die!" Kurumu said.  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
"Don't you know? Vampires can't go into the water! Because water drains a vampire's energy!" she explained

The two boys were in shock. Kiyo clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he jumped into the pool. "Kurumu, Zatch get as much people out of the pool as you can then wait for my signal!" They did as he instructed

_"How can I be such an idiot? I don't deserve to be her friend. All I ever do is cause her trouble. But no more I promise to protect her"_ Kiyo reached Moka and pulled off her rosary.  
The water on the surface exploded to reveal Moka in her vampire form. The energy emitting from her was overwhelming. Tamao was shaken by Moka's appearance. _"The rumors are true she really is a vampire!"_

"How dare you... How dare you treat me like this." Moka growled  
Tamao was now angry "Come on... What is this? Why won't you get out of the way? I had my eyes set on Kiyomaro-kun!" she snapped her fingers "I'll get rid of you for good!" The other members started to attack then suddenly stopped and began to back away.

Moka looked at them confused. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Kiyo. Moka was still mad at him but wanted to know why the mermaids stop.  
He whispered in her ear. "I know your mad at me and probably want to hurt me for not noticing my mistake. But all I can do now is saying I'm sorry." Moka was about to respond "Also you might want to jump out of the pool before it hits." She turned around quickly to see Kiyo holding the book in his left hand, his right in the air pointing up. "Now!"

Moka saw so much ferocity in his eyes that she could not refuse any request he gave her at that moment and jumped out leaving Kiyo and the mermaids.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull or how strong you two are, but in our territory, a mermaid will always be victorious! If you're going to beg for your life, now's the time!" Tamao yelled as the mermaids resumed their attack now on Kiyo.

Kiyo put on a big grin "It doesn't matter if water is your territory all it is to me is one big conductor." The mermaids looked around and saw that they were the only one still in the pool. A red glow brought their attention back to Kiyo opening the book. They looked up to see Kurumu holding Zatch high above. There were rumors that Kiyo and Zatch had the power over lightning. Which made the panic and struggled to get out, but that failed because a certain vampire wouldn't let them.

Kiyo pointed down and casted the spell. **"ZAKERU"  
**  
Zatch shot bolt of lightning electrifying everyone in the water including Kiyo. It lasted for a few seconds. When it cleared the mermaids were all on the surface knocked out. Kiyo himself was still trying to stay conscious but failing. He looked over to Moka and gave a weary smiled before going under.

Kiyo's Room

Two hours later Kiyo woke up in his bed. Kurumu and Zatch were right there with him.  
"Where am I" he asked but before he could get an answer his face was buried in something soft. "Ohh Kiyo I'm so glad you're okay." Kurumu said tightening her hold on him. "Kurumu please let him go you're suffocating him." Zatch pleaded. She let go Kiyo was gasping for air "Thank you" he looked around noticing something amiss "Where is Moka? Is she alright?"

Kurumu didn't like him only thinking about Moka but let it go for now. "She's okay. She just needs to get some rest. "  
"That's good. Thank you Kurumu." her heart was filled with joy. She still had hope of winning Kiyo's love. She had this time to nurse Kiyo back to heath plus a little something she heard him say in his sleep about her breast also help. Kurumu was so caught up in her fantasy she did not notice that Kiyo fell back to sleep and would wake up good as new.

With Kiyo And Zatch

Three days passed and Moka still had not come to class. Kiyo had recovered quickly due the fact that it wasn't the first time he been hit by Zatch's lightning, But he was still worried about Moka. He knew it was going to take some time for her to get better but he still worried.

"Just the people I wanted to talk to!"

Kiyo and Zatch turned around to see Nekonome walking up to him. "Have you two decided which club you're going to join?" she asked them. "The only ones how haven't decided yet are both of you and Moka-san."

"No, I haven't yet." he answered

"Splendid!" Nekonome said. "Then I wonder if you three wouldn't mind joining my club? The Newspaper Club. Nobody has joined yet and it might get shut down."

"I think that would be good, but Zatch isn't a student so how can he join."

"It's fine. The more the merrier" she smiled

"As for Moka I don't kn..."

"That's great! I'll join that club!"

Kiyo turned around to see Moka standing behind him. "Good morning, Kiyo! Good morning, Zatch!" she said happily.

"Moka." The two said. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
"Yes... I kinda slept a little too much."  
"You slept too much?" the two said in disbelief then they started laughing

"Then you three have decided on the Newspaper Club, right!" Nekonome asked happily while holding a sign that read "Welcome to the newspaper club"

"I'm also joining!" Kurumu said appearing out of nowhere.  
Nekonome now held a different sign.  
Kiyo looked at it _"Why is she holding a sign with "To Be Continued" on it? I wonder."_

That's it for now

Chapter 5: Newspaper

Please tell what you think of it so far or who you want me to bring in from Zatch bell in later chapters


End file.
